fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: King of Thieves
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: King of Thieves 'is a game based on the long-running manga series Jojo's Bizarre Adventure it is developed by AlpacaSoft for the Playstation 4 Pro, this game is an action game with cinematic elements to mimic the actual manga and anime it is based on. The game is set for release on October 2018. ''King of Thieves follows Joshua Jothers, son of Jolyne Cujoh, who forms a gang of thieves known as the Merciless in the city of Las Vegas, who are blackmailed by a larger criminal organization who threaten to reveal the Merciless to the public and, in turn, the police if their demands are not met, so Joshua and his teammates have to run away and stop the organization, Geist, and not get caught in the process. As mentioned previously this game is an action game, played similarly to the Jojo fighting game Eyes of Heaven, but with cutscenes and quick-time events built into the gameplay to make it more cinematic, like Asura's Wrath. Plot The game is divided into different chapters, some fights start in one chapter and end in the next, similar to a fight in the actual manga or anime. Chapter 1: The Biggest Bank in Vegas Night fell in the city of Las Vegas, and people went on their way to casinos or stayed in their expensive hotels, but in the alleyways near a bank, a small gang was preparing to infiltrate the bank and rob it of everything within the main vault. They made it in through a window in an upper floor, so they had to go down to the basement, where the vault was located. The group was lead by a young adult named Joshua Jothers, he wore a two-layered shirt, torn jeans that were tinted purple and he had a braid going from the front to the back of his black hair. Joshua sent four of his teammates to distract the people in the main area of the bank and make sure the police couldn't get to the other two. Arriving at the bank's vault, Joshua and his blonde, tank top-wearing companion, Johnny Osbourne, tried to open it through the panel on the side, but they failed, so Johnny activated his Stand, Thrift Shop to unlock the vault with its ability. The vault opened and a group of guards got to them, carrying the other members of the Merciless, so Joshua summoned his Karma Police to go and attack the police officer, but he shot Joshua at the top of the head, it harmed him, but he survived, the bullet rebound off of the metal walls until it hit the same officer in the back and killed him. Joshua spent some time fighting the police officers until one of the Merciless broke free from the police officers' grasp and seemingly created a door on the metal wall, through which all of them escaped by going into it before the door disappeared without a trace. Inside of the door, was a type of hotel room with no doors, a couch, a working TV, a coffee table and a dinner table, Joshua thanked the user of the door Stand, named Tom Booker, for saving them all with Hotel California's power, and Johnny showed them all of the money they got out of that heist. A door appeared back in the room and the group walked out, taking them to a large mansion, where they met with a friend of theirs, Donnie Iris, who congratulated them on another succesful theft and then asked for his part of "the deal" and the Merciless paid him with some of the money they stole, they then headed to their rooms in the mansion and slept for the night. Chapter 2: TBA TBA Gameplay Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: King of Thieves plays similarly to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven or Giogio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind, although it isn't a fighting game, it is more of a beat 'em up, with different levels to go through to beat the game. The controls are similar to Eyes of Heaven, buttons for stronger and weaker attacks, a button to summon a Stand, but there is a dedicated jump button out of the four face buttons and the four directionals switch between the four different characters the player has assigned for a heist. The HUD consists of a health bar, for measuring how much health the character still has, a stamina meter, which is used up when the characters summon their Stands and use their special abilities (Except for Joshua, who's Stand's ability is automatic and thus does not use his stamina) and a security meter, for heists, the player must sneak around the casinos and banks to not be found by the guards patrolling the buildings, the higher the security level, the more guards and stronger guards show up to actively find the characters and stop the heist. For certain battles in the story, only a specific character or set of characters is playable for the mission, these circumstances are mainly for boss fight missons. The levels themselves in the game play like an average 3D beat 'em up, where the player must combine regular physical attacks with Stand attacks to properly win the battles, while bosses play more like interactive cutscenes, where the player simply has to press the proper buttons to perform an action that leads to the enemy's defeat, occasionally broken up by sections of proper beat 'em up gameplay. Almost every chapter in the game has at least one unique fight against a new Stand user. The different cities in the game have new hideouts for the Merciless to plan heists, and the cities also have many places to plan heists on, mainly banks. Many different optional heists can be performed, and only a few heists are mandatory for the story to proceed, such as the heists in Vegas and the CasaBlanca in Mesquite. Characters Protagonists The main protagonists of the game are the Merciless, a group of Stand using thieves who commit heists in Las Vegas and other places. Neutral Neutral characters are characters who may join the Merciless for a moment, but do not care if either side wins or loses, they are usually one-off characters who only show up for a single chapter/fight. Antagonists Members of the criminal organization Geist, who are trying to expose and arrest the Merciless. They are fought and defeated along the game's story. Locations The games takes place in the south-western USA, specifically, in Nevada and Arizona, as the Merciless make their escape after being threatened by Geist, below is a list of the places they pass through throughout the story. * '''Las Vegas, Nevada: The story starts here, where the Merciless made their base of operations and commited all their heists, but once Geist invades their territory and threatens to reveal them and have them arrested, the Merciless have no choice but to escape. ** Nevada State Bank: '''Known for being the biggest bank in the city, the Merciless make their first in-game heist here and are almost caught before Booker gets the team out of there with Hotel California. ** '''The Palazzo: '''A large and famous casino in Las Vegas, this is where the first major heist in the game takes place and where the first boss is fought. ** '''Flamingo Hotel: '''A big hotel that the Merciless attempt to rob, but are caught by security cameras and a mysterious agent that seemed to be following them. ** '''Aztec Inn: '''Another rather large casino where another heist takes place, here is where the Merciless learn about Geist and Joshua has his first fight with their leader, ASAP Rocky, at which point, he threatens to report the Merciless to the police because, supposedly, he and his group control the country. ** '''Donnie's Mansion: '''A large and secure mansion around the center of Las Vegas, where the Merciless live with their friend, Donnie Iris, but they all had to leave the place behind to get away from Geist. * '''Interstate 15: A long highway that crosses Nevada, the Merciless take this highway to reach Mesquite, where they think they'll be safe from Geist, but they are followed across the Interstate and have to fight to survive. * Mesquite, Nevada: '''After making it through the Interstate, the Merciless stop to rest here, but quickly have to run again, this time, through the subway system from Mesquite to Kingman, Arizona. ** '''CasaBlanca: A casino in Mesquite, a heist is held here so that the Merciless have money to survive on their trip around the US. A Geist agent tracks them down here and fights them for the money. CasaBlanca is the last mandatory heist in the game. * Mesquite - Kingman Train: '''The Merciless hijack a train to go straight to Kingman, but a fight with an enemy Stand user breaks out and they end up crashing the train in Kingman. * '''Kingman, Arizona: '''After crashing the subway train at the main station in Kingman, the Merciless are also on the run from the local police as well as more Geist agents in the area, so they have to find a car and get out of the city. * '''Phoenix, Arizona: '''After driving for hours and losing sight of the Kingman police, the Merciless arrive at Phoenix, where they hide for a while and decide that they can't run from Geist, they have to find their headquarters and defeat their leader. * '''Phoenix - San Diego Airplane: '''The Merciless illegally board a plane to San Diego, California, where they are attacked by an unknown Stand user with an extremely long distance Stand, so they have to fight the Stand and try not to kill any bystanders in the process. In the end, the plane crashes, conveniently enough, right near the airport it was to land on, so they make it to San Diego to face off against the head of Geist. * '''San Diego, California: At San Diego, the Merciless find out where the Geist hideout is and make their way to the top of their building, where Joshua Jothers and Karma Police have their final battle with ASAP Rocky and Schizoid Man. Localization Changes Main Article: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: King of Thieves/List of Localized Names Due to the many musical references in the game, many names had to be changed to avoid lawsuits from the artists who are referenced, above is a list of all the changed names compared to the original names and what they reference. Trivia * The game is supposed to take place in the original Jojo's Bizarre Adventure universe (Parts 1 through 6) though not exactly, in this version of the universe, Enrico Pucci was defeated before he got Made In Heaven and was able to kill the Joestars and reset the universe, thus, everything continued as normal. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (series) Category:Rated M Games Category:Rated C CERO Games Category:Rated 16 Games Category:Action Games